After Doom
by Epiccrossoverguy
Summary: Diana raised an eyebrow at his response, but she couldn't help allow a small grin form on her lips at his reaction to her being in his room. 'Oh it's you' Was that really all he had to say? Diana, asked herself in her head while walking over toward the Lantern, while licking her lips. "Yeah, it's me. Listen Lantern, I came to congratulate you and..." Diana, bit the bottom half of h


**Okay guys well here I am with yes. Another Green Lantern and Wonder Woman romance story! :D Yes, they're my OTP. xD And, for more insight this specific story takes place right after Justice League Doom, but before...oh wait *SPOILER ALERT* Batman, quits the League and they have that meeting. So right around where you see Hal give the thumbs up to the League while he's outside in space. Anyway, so read on guys and enjoy. :) **

* * *

Green Lantern, Hal Jordan entered the Watchtower completely exhausted. Well, sure anyone would after stopping a solar flare from completely wiping out the half the planet. Hal actually was surprised he even survived the impact of the flare. The Justice League had saved the world once again and Jordan was shocked to see that the second he entered his teammates clapped at his arrival.  
"Nice work Hal you saved the world." Superman said smiling at the Green Lantern.  
"Uh, thanks I guess." The flyboy said in confusion as Flash, Cyborg and Martian Manhunter all came up to congratulate him. Wow even Batman gave off an affirming nod to the Lantern. That was rare.  
"You did good, Lantern. Now go rest up and charge your ring in your room." The brooding dark knight said as his face was emotionless, as usual. It was something you'd get used to though, but a nod was something you hardly got from Batman. Bruce, then turned to head to the teleporter. There was work that needed to be done in Gotham, there always was.  
Green Lantern nodded at Batman's order, and it was an order not a suggestion. "Yeah, I think I will." Hal then smiled and waved at his teammates that were present to congratulate him. Hal, twisted his head to the side a little as he noticed a certain Amazon was missing. Diana, was just there a moment ago when he was out in space now she was gone. Probably checking on something, Hal thought in his head as he shook the thought off for now as he headed toward his room.  
Hal, groaned as he rubbed his ribs. Even though he managed to create a shield to brace himself from the flare, the impact was still great. Hal pressed the button that would open the door to his room on the Watchtower, he had his guard down otherwise if he didn't he might have noticed the Amazon standing there to the right side of the door with her arms crossed and a thinking look on her face.  
"Lantern." Diana, said her voice a void of emotion. As if being in his room wasn't awkward enough, what she was here to tell him would change everything.  
Hal's eyes went wide and his survival instincts kicked in, survival instincts yeah right he just didn't want her to see she'd just scared the living crap out of him. "Wha...?!" Hal said turning around his ring pointed in the direction he heard the voice. The Lantern then lowered his ring as he realized it was just her, Wonder Woman. "Oh, it's you." Hal said letting out a couple breaths as he tried to relax and process what was happening.  
Diana raised an eyebrow at his response, but she couldn't help allow a small grin form on her lips at his reaction to her being in his room. 'Oh it's you?' Was that really all he had to say? Diana, asked herself in her head while walking over toward the Lantern, while licking her lips. "Yeah, it's me. Listen Lantern, I came to congratulate you and..." Diana, bit the bottom half of her lip nervously as she glanced constantly at Hal. "Thank you."  
Hal cocked his head to the side slightly, with a confused expression on his face. Why? Was the question going through his mind while the beautiful Amazon princess made her way toward him. Hal, read her facial features something he learned from Batman; how to read people. She's nervous, why? Hal asked himself within his mind, before responding to her thanks. "Thank you?, for what?" He, continued to try and read her, but she kept movin her head so her long raven locks would cover her face, and her facial expressions.  
"Yes, thank you." Diana said nodding to her thoughts. "Thank you, for saving the world and...Themyscira. Paradise Island." Diana, said the last part of her sentence as she shut her eyes fighting a battle in her mind whether or not she should do it or not.  
"Paradise Island? You mean,the island where you grew up and where all the Amazons are?" Hal, asked the Princess with his confused expression still on his face. Diana ended up nodding at his reply, and she continued to look down at the floor and refused to look at him directly. Not only did her facial expressions tell she was nervous, her body language did as well. She was making circles with the tip of her foot in the floor and her arms were still crossed, her muscles in her arms tightened. She wasn't just nervous, it almost looked like she was scared.  
"Yes, the island where I grew up the island where my mother and Amazon sisters all live. Their..." Diana, stopped herself as she let out a deep breath. "My home." Diana, then let out a sigh as she decided enough was enough, she needed to show gratitude not just a simple kiddy thank you. The Amazon then turned to the Green Lantern and she swore, she didn't have control over herself at all at the time. Diana, gazed at Hal's face for a moment, before inching her hand toward the back of her neck and stepping dangerously closer to him. "The Amazons owe you their lives Hal, and...since they aren't here to thank you I guess, their princess will have to suffice." Wonder Woman, then gave off a small smile, before she did something even she did not predict would happen. The Princess of the Amazons, closed her eyes slowly and pressed her lips against the Green Lantern's lips. It was a gentle simple kiss, nothing much to it.  
That was the beauty part. Though it might have seemed like it was just a little kiss, Diana thought of it as so much more. It wasn't just a thank you it was something else entirely, but what was it? She didn't know.  
Hal's reaction was predictable, his eyes went wide and his jaw tightened as the Amazon's lips remained on his. He, tried to fight it, but slowly he felt himself give in to the princess's embrace. The Lantern began to slowly move his hands toward her waist to pull her closer, but alas all good things must come to an...unexpected end.  
Diana's eyes snapped open as her mind came back to her lost somewhere out in dreamland. She finally realized what was happened and she instantly pulled away from him. The Amazon breathed in and out, rapidly. "I...I..." Her voice could form no words of what she'd just done so she looked up at Hal and shook her head for a moment, before heading toward the door. "I'm sorry, I must be going. Goodbye Lantern." Diana rushed out the door and made her way to the teleporter before, Hal or anyone else in the Watchtower could stop her.  
Hal raised his hand to try and stop her from leaving, but he failed and she got away. "What...what just happened?" The flyboy asked himself in shock as he gripped his hair with his right hand and slowly slid down the wall and onto the floor. He just sat there, for awhile trying to process what happened and why Diana did what she did. That kiss was sure as hell not gratitude. There was something more behind that kiss, he just needed to find what exactly that was.  
Diana, reached the teleporters and she teleported herself to Washington Dc. The Amazon had a million thoughts running through her mind, what happened? Why did it happened? It was all so much at one time, the princess pulled her back with her hand and her hand shortly traveled to her forehead was something wrong with her? What was this strange acceleration of her heart rate a product of?

* * *

**So...what'd you guys think huh?! :D Did you like it? Did you love it?! Hopefully you at least liked it. Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed this Fic and if you want to see more Green LanternxWonder Woman fanfics then just PM me and I'll see what I could do. ;P Oh and don't forget to PLEASE REVIEW. It'd for sure make my day if you did. :)**


End file.
